When One Door Closes, Another Opens (An Undertale fanfic)
by VioletAssassin1124
Summary: Frisk frees the monsters from the underground and happily lives his life. One year later, Frisk (or at least his new age-old friends) try to rescue a specific golden flower who has been alone by himself for the entire year. (rated K for OCxFlowey, more like a crush. Image by Epiphany Draws with a "few" tweaks.)
1. Chapter 1: The Journey to the Mountain

When One Door Closes, Another Opens

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and it may include some characters that you don't know yet until further fanfics as I will link several of my stories with one another (Creating an inter-connected universe of ocs full of 4th wall breaks.) so I hope you will enjoy this story! Thank you and have a great day!

?:You will see me later.

Chapter One: A "Trip" Down Memory Lane

It has been 1 year since a 9 year old Frisk freed the monsters from the underground. The reason he came there in the first place was because he wanted to know if the legend was true. He was just going to examine the place for a minute or two when he tripped on a root. Monsters quickly adjusted to their new lifestyle, so the two races lived together peacefully once again. You might think that Frisk would be having the time of his life with his new friends, but not today. It is November 28 when he got sick. He was planning to once again climb Mt. Ebott to bring back the one monster they thought that couldn't be saved, actually this one isn't even a monster as he is soulless. The day started with Frisk prepared to go around 7am but he couldn't go because he was still sick.

Toriel: "Honey, you can't just go out now, you're still sick! Besides, why are you going back to that nightmare," she asks.

They were talking this out in the living room.

Frisk: "But mom! I… forgot something there," he then loudly coughs," Besides, I'm perfectly fine,"he says with a scratchy voice.

Toriel:"Now my child, even though I greatly, no, STRONGLY appreciate the fact you saved us all, you were too young to climb that mountain in the first place. Maybe someone else could do it instead. Maybe someone older than you."

Then, the burgundy wooden stairs gently shook as a smiling child with straight ginger hair, cloudy circular violet glasses, wearing a violet jacket, aqua green shorts, lavender socks, and a royal violet backpack ran down it.

Amy:"Mom can I go instead PLEEEAAASE?! I kind of know the mountain more than Frisk, I am also older and I guess a bit smarter than him. (Plus I'm one of the only ones that know who he wants to save, as it is a secret.) So can I please go?" Amy asked.

Toriel:"Hmm, I guess you can go, but only if you have someone with you."

Just then, a girl with curly golden hair, blue eyes, wearing a turquoise t-shirt with the words "Bacon Pancakes!" underneath a white stained apron, lime green shorts, blue-green socks, and a neon green backpack ran out of the kitchen.

Emily:"Can I go please?! Can I?! Can I?! I am also older than him. So can I go?!"

The two girls were two of the 8 humans that fell into the misty mountain. They were released from their heart form and became themselves when Dr. Alphys found the souls six months ago, placed them into a jar, and did whatever she did. The two didn't remember what had happened, not even Alphys did, but the two young souls were EXTREMELY happy that they were normal again. The two souls were friends even before they went into the mountain. The violet-hearted human, Amy, was 11 and Emily was 9 during the time they tripped into the forsaken mountain. Even though they were still 11 and 9 years old in their hearts, a decade passed before Frisk came so they were now 21 and 19 in reality. Their bodies, of course, haven't changed. The humans became friends after a month so Frisk finally told them about what happened to Asri… no, Flowey 3 months afterwards in October. When they heard the news, Emily praised the Lord even better while Amy instantly started planning their departure for November 28.

Toriel:"You two can go," Toriel told the two.

Emily shouted hooray while Amy skeptically looked at the goat/cow monster.

Toriel:"But on one condition, Sans will join you on your journey."

Frisk looked at the two with concerned eyes saying," Abort mission! Abort!"

Amy:"Well…I guess he could come."

Toriel:"Great! You two can go by 8:00am. Oh, well it is already 7:50 so I better call Sans right now."

Then Toriel took out her blue cellphone and called Sans.

Beep…beep…

Sans:"COMIC SANS reporting for duty, what can I do for you Tori? do you need me to brighten up your life or do you need a new FONT! hehe," Sans snickered.

Toriel:"Hehe, thanks Sans but I need to ask a favor. Could you please help Amy and Emily climb Mt. Ebott? I know you three had some history together, but, the three of you are such great friends now, so, can you come?"

Sans pondered on this request for a moment. Sure they were friends, but he already killed the two of them once and after the loaded their save, they tried to befriend him, only later giving up their souls once they heard Asgore's beginning speech. Nevertheless, they are best friends now so this might be his moment of redemption to the two young souls.

Sans:"I guess it wouldn't be too hard. sure, I'll come by. I guess they already packed up, so I'll just come with extras, see ya in a bit!"

Half a minute later, Sans teleports into the house.

Toriel:"Sans! Just in time, I guess you put a skeleton of effort to do that! Hehe," she laughs.

Sans:"hehe, anyway I guess we should go by now, come on say your goodbyes."

Sans then went to hug Toriel while the three humans hug farewell. After that, the two say goodbye and hugged Toriel. Then off they went.

It was 9am when they finally went to the top of the mountain. The Mountain was pretty steep and tall, but thanks to San's blue levitation magic (or whatever it is called), they swiftly climbed up.

Sans:"so, who's going first?"

Amy: "Me and Emily are going at the same time. And according to my calculations, we'll be going into the mountain about no-OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW," she squealed while holding Emily's hand as they fell.

Then they fell on a soft bed of golden flowers.

Amy:"Ughh. Now I remember how I felt when I fell like this more than a decade ago," she groaned.

The landing had been soft just like before, though the flowers look like they're a bit wilted. The duo then remembered who they were looking for so they dashed into the other room. Then they were shocked at what was in front of them in the next room.

In the middle, there was a large (when compared to the other flowers) golden flower, though unlike before, he looked a little frail and wilted. Then he turned around and he had slightly red eyes, fresh from the tears that sprung from his face every once in a while.

Flowey:"Emily..? Amy…?Is it really you….?" Flowey asked softly.

Then the three tightly (but not too tight to hurt the flower) hugged each other.

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is the first fanfic that I ever had shown in so I hoped you enjoyed this, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Has Consequences

When One Door Closes, Another Opens

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since the last update (well, not really, I just updated the chapter yesterday, its December 20, 2015 today.), but we're here anyway, let's dive into a bit of 4th wall breaking! ( _When words are italicized, it means the character is saying it in his/her thoughts)_

Chapter Two: Every Little Thing Has Consequences

You know, Sans may not remember, but he actually killed Emily and Amy almost as many times he killed Flowey, but before we will continue with our story, let's see what happened with Frisk and the little de- (cough) um, "killer ghost from hell" in his head just after Amy, Emily, and Sans left.

: " _So, it's been a while huh. You do know that Sans is literally going to kill them for this."_

Frisk: " _You never know Chara. But…"_

 _Chara: "But what?"_

 _Frisk:" I have a question for you… do you think you can be friends with Flowey again?"_

 _Chara: "… No."_

 _Frisk: "Why Not?"_

 _Chara: "I'm pretty sure that annoying heap of wasted matter would be dead before he gets out of that mountain."_

 _Frisk: "But, if he would be alive, do you thi-"_

 _Chara: "You didn't let me finish, even if he would be alive, I doubt that we'd be friends again if you knew how many times I struck down at that weed in even ONE run."_

 _Frisk:" Aw, but you're so cute! How can yo-"_

 _Chara: "Don't underestimate me adopted Dreemurr! I would rather be friends with that weed than be with you! If you remember correctly, I USED you to kill EVERYONE, so how can you be friends with me, even less BE INTERESTED WITH ME!?"_

 _Frisk: "Don't get so cocky, I got you to stop killing the shopkeepers, the river person, AND TEMMIE."_

 _Chara: "I only stopped because you were flirting with me AND persuading me not to kill them."_

 _Frisk: "Exactly, so how can't we be friends?"_

 _Chara: "Let's just get some food, dibs on the chocolate!" she finally laughs._

Now, let's skip ahead 11 hours in Mt. Ebott. As the trio was still gently sniffling, on top of the mountain Sans was quite baffled on how big the fall would be.

 **Sans POV**

 _ **Sans: "yeesh, and this is how big the fall would be for the 8 humans. amy said that there are still remnants of the barrier which would keep sound waves or radio waves from going in or out, that these would also keep objects staying from the top go all the way down, making something like a rope or a ladder useless, but doesn't that mean the vines won't grow all the way to the bottom and calls using a phone useless?" he thought as he levitated his way down the mountain.**_

 _ **Sans: "whelp, it would also mean that I can't use my magic to bring us up since the barrier would keep that happening anytime soon. I guess we'd have to go through the long way then."**_

 _ **as I finally landed on the soft bed of golden flowers, I looked up above and the vines were thousands of feet away. whelp, at least that theory was proven. The place was a lot mossier than before. When I looked beneath my feet, I noticed that the golden flowers were a bit wilted, the petals had yellow blemishes the color of frisk's skin, and it appears as if a good amount of them were, dug up. odd. anyway, i went ahead and was met by a sight that baffled me. it appears that amy and emily were not only hugging each other, but also, something else as the browning soil beneath them was getting wet from all their tears. as i squinted, i saw a figure. oh, no, it can't be HIM! but as i moved a little closer, i saw the golden petals of that weed. d. i yanked him out of the ground, and i saw amy and emily's red puffy faces with horrified expressions.**_

Amy & Emily: "NO!"

 **Sans: "sorry, it's just that… l!"**

 _ **Then the battle started.**_

 _ **flowey was trying to squirm out of my grasp, but i just gripped harder. i slammed that weed up at the ceiling towards some bones, accidently having him miss a gaster blaster shot. it's odd, i was sure that he didn't have a soul, but i was able to grab him with my blue magic, and there were… a few blue shards. i mean, i know why it is blue, but why are there even shards? anyway, i managed a solid hit damaging 5 health, so he's now 15.**_

 _ **(skip ahead until the next line if you don't want to see some 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **wall breaks, maybe even a character that is not supposed to be in this timeline, unless you've got what it takes.)**_

 _ **for some reason, flowey instantly healed and everything around us paused besides me, flowey, amy, and emily.**_

 _ **i saw a royal violet portal come out of nowhere in between me and the trio, and a mys-**_

 _ **oh, it's just her, not really intruding in our battle. dang, i really should have checked the script for the 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **time.**_

: "Hi there! Hi Sans, Amy, Emily, and Flowey! Hope I'm not intruding. Well I'm not really intruding yet I have to say all of this and by the way readers, I was the question mark person at the beginning of the 1st chapter."

 **Sans: "just read the script charoite and don't break the 4** **th** **wall."**

 **Charoite: "Aw come on, you're doing it too! Besides,' I am the princess of 4** **th** **wall breaking land's future!'" she says as she puts on a creepy face for the last part."**

 **Flowey: "I can't help but smile at this, thank you for making an impression of me!"**

 **Sans: "hehe, anyway, readers we're currently in the timeout zone. this is basically the time when a few characters, or usually just miss 4** **th** **wall hater, coming from a different universe, tells us important info or simply just hangs out."**

Amy: "Hi Charoite! What is the news?"

Charoite: "So basically, there is going to be a party at 'The Game Hub: Fanfic Edition' on Dec. 23 or later, I know you guys know this, but I just want to inform the readers, m'kay. Anyways, I'll be going now, see ya!"

 _ **then a royal violet portal appeared and charoite walked in, then the portal disappeared.**_

 **Sans: whelp, let's continue with the story then.**

 **Everything went back to the position it was before time froze.**

Narrator POV

Flowey was gasping for air as Sans let go because it was his turn. Emily rushed to Flowey and Amy, although she likes the flower in a different way, thought it was smart to talk to Sans.

Amy: "Sans, why are you doing this?"

 **Sans: "isn't it obvious? i'm sorry about this but you have to stay away from him. You could get hurt."**

Amy: "Sans, you know this is like when we first met right? You don't know who he is."

 **Sans: "well that wasn't him. that wa-"**

 _ **oh, how stupid am i? it was just that weed wearing six violet glove fingers on his petals.**_

Amy: "Well, do you remember?"

 **Sans: "well, yes sorry 'bout that, I guess I should'a leafed you guys alone for a while, huh?" he said with a tinge of guilt.**

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! See ya guys on my next fanfic! Bye!


End file.
